poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Two: Sleigh Dog Rumble
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Two: Sleigh Dog Rumble is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Slushy, Winter Mist, Ice Cap, Desiree, and Sasha travel to Nome, Alaska to stop Rufus and Rita from disrupting a sleigh dog race. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, our heroes day of rest and relaxation has been cut short once again as they not only encounter Desiree Murgatroyd, but also her diabolical older brother, Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, and the Unlucky Thirteen. After suffering a brutal beating from the Unlucky Thirteen, Tony transforms into Titan Tony and was able to fight back with little to no difficulty. It was then that the heroes must divide into separate groups to capture the Unlucky Thirteen. In the midst of this, Scruffles has accused Igor of defending Emperor Murgatroyd and can't get over his bitter anger towards him after Igor scolds Tony. The adventure continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (Team Snow is seen in an air plane on their way to Alaska.) Winter Mist: Well, I can hardly wait to see my folks again. Slushy: No telling what the Unlucky Thirteen might do in Alaska. (Sasha rests her feet on the chair in front of her.) Sasha: (Yawning) I've heard that there's going to be a sleigh dog race. Ice Cap: Say, Winter Mist. Do you think one of your family members might enter the race? Winter Mist: I doubt it. My family lives in a very primitive village not far from Nome. Desiree: You mean the Legendary Winter Mist Village? I have heard from my grandfather that the historical village is named after you. Winter Mist: Why yes, but I didn't know anybody knew about it. Desiree: You were a legend in my time. Sasha: Nice. (Later, Team Snow is at Nome, Alaska.) Ice Cap: Ah. Feel the fresh, cold air. Desiree: Hmmm... this is nice. Slushy: You're not bothered by the cold? Desiree: Of course not. My body has the ability to withstand the lowest temperatures in the universe. Winter Mist: Awesome! Slushy: Say, guys. I'm kind of hungry. Want to find somewhere to eat? Desiree: Well, I guess a small snack wouldn't hurt. But, we need to act fast. The Unlucky Thirteen must be planning something sinister around here. (Rufus and Rita are seen eating in a restaurant.) Rufus: Mmm! This is good pizza. (Rufus' cell phone rings. Rufus answers it.) Rufus: Hello? Emperor Murgatroyd's Voice: Put me on speaker phone. I want to have a word with you. Rufus: Oh. Uh, okay. Emperor Murgatroyd: Now, listen up and listen good. Your mission is to capture the five participants of the upcoming sleigh dog race and bring them to me. Unfortunately, I have bad news for you. During the battle with that little shrimp, your transportation devices have malfunctioned. Therefore, you must deliver the dogs to me by foot. Rufus: Okey dokey, boss. Emperor Murgatroyd: Allright. Once you've captured all the dogs, be sure to call me. Rufus: Um....okay. and afterwards...? Emperor Murgatroyd: (Yelling) Afterwards, call me on your cell phone, you blithering imbecile! Don't fail me or I'll feed you too the rats! Rita: Boss, Don't scream too loud. You'll blow Our cover. (Team Snow enters the restaurant. Desiree recognizes Rufus and Rita.) Desiree: (Whispering to Sasha) Look. Those two must be Rufus and his twin sister, Rita. Emperor Murgatroyd: And make sure you don't run into my sister! Last time that happened, you two idiots mistook her for a pizza delivery guy. I was almost assassinated because of it! Rita: We're sorry, boss. We didn't know. Emperor Murgatroyd: Oh, and one more thing. Are you at a secluded spot so no one else will hear you? (Rufus and Rita look around. They see patrons looking at them with confused looks on their faces.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Well? Rufus: Well, We're in a secluded town. isn't that enough? Emperor Murgatroyd: No, it isn't! Rufus: Um... do you want to hear a joke? Emperor Murgatroyd: I HATE JOKES! Rufus: Well, in any case, there once was a cat who enjoyed to pull puppies ears-- Emperor Murgatroyd: This is hardly a time for jokes. Either you and your idiotic sister get to work or I will feed you to the walruses! Do you two understand?! Rufus and Rita: Yes, boss. Emperor Murgatroyd: Now, get to work! (Emperor Murgatroyd hangs up.) Rufus: Idiotic, are We? (Zips off.) Sasha: What do you think they're planning, Desiree? Desiree: From what I gather, they're planning to kidnap contestants from a sleigh race. Ice Cap: No surprise there. Desiree: We must stop Rufus and Rita or it'll be too late. Slushy: Yeah. Maybe if I use Howler's ice blaster on them, it'll make our part of the mission easier. (Slushy aims the blaster.) Slushy: Tundra...! Desiree: Slushy, No! what if You hit the competitors or any innocent people? Ice Cap: Don't worry, we can defrost them. Desiree: while not caring about the casualties?! Slushy: We can defrost the innocents, but we'll keep Rufus and Rita frozen. Desiree: All right, Slushy. Put 'em on ice! Slushy: With pleasure. Stand back, girls... and Ice Cap. Tundra Blaster! (Fires at the Cats, but Rufus takes the chill as Rita watches.) Rita: Huh? Hey! Those cowards! using a projectile Weapon! (goes fast and claws Slushy in the face, and smashing the blaster.) That'll teach ya! Now... (Uses a Rock to try and destroy the Ice Block Rufus is in.) Slushy: Oh! That does it! That cost me $200 dollars! (Gets out two ice picks) You asked for it! (Slushy charges at Rita and pins Her to the wall by sticking the ice picks on their sleeves to the wall.) Slushy: Sub Zero Breeze! (Slushy breathes ice and freezes Rita, partially.) Rita: Traitorous Cats! Slushy: I'm not a cat, you delusional moron. I'm a mink! You're not freeing anyone, Cat! (Points at Rita, who bites her finger.) Ouch! You little...! (tries to Punch Rita in the face, but Winter Mist holds her back.) Let Me Go, you stupid dog! Winter Mist: No! That's what She's trying to do! stall for time! because-- (Rufus Punches out of His ice prison.) Too Late! Slushy: See? If you would let me hit Rita, none of this would've happened. Rita: You're as good as Deceased, you big bullies! (Slushy pushes Winter Mist back.) Slushy; Out of my way, idiot. (Slushy pins Rufus and quickly freezes him.) Slushy: Now for your sister. (Slushy freezes Rita with her ice breath.) Slushy: Heh. That wasn't so hard, was It? Now, to take these two with us back to the puppy pound. Desiree: A job well done. Slushy. Winter Mist: But, first, let's go get something to eat here. (As Team Snow goes to the counter, a cloaked person appears and snatches Rufus and Rita. The cloaked person leaves.) Desiree: Now that we captured Rufus and Rita, we can... (Ice Cap and the girls turn around and see Rufus and Rita not there.) Ice Cap: Aw, fish sticks! (Outside, the cloaked person is defrosting Rufus and Rita.) Rufus: Thanks for defrosting us, whoever you are. (The cloaked person reveals himself as Emperor Robin Murgateoyd.) Rita: Who are You? Emperor Murgatroyd: Shush! Do you idiots want to give away my identity to the public? Where were you when I talked to you on the phone? Rita: Um... Emperor Murgatroyd: I thought as much. You two are morons, letting yourselves get frozen. Rita: But they Cheated! using Projectile weapons instead of facing Us head on. Rufus: Yes. In video games. Emperor Murgatroyd: Stop whining. We are villains as well and we cheat as well. (Emperor Murgatroyd gives Rita a blowtorch and gives Rufus a canister.) Emperor: Just in case, Rita, You can use that blowtorch to counter that freeze ray, and Rufus in case You're getting frozen, eat this canister to become super hot. at least You won't get frozen again. but only use it as a last resort. Also, I would like to see you two burn my sister alive with the blowtorch as a bonus. Rita: (Thinking) That canister. is that...? Rufus: What? Why? Emperor Murgatroyd: Because she and her stupid group of rebels have been making my life miserable. Watching her burning alive, thrashing and screaming will be music to my ears. Rita: Very Well. Emperor Murgatroyd: Hmph. I'm surprised you weren't troubled by what I said. Neither one of you fainted. Now, Go on and start the plan. (Emperor Murgatroyd disappears. Rita faints.) Rufus: Yes. the next time those Rogues try to freeze Us, It will be their last. Just wait. (Rita gets up.) Rita: Rufe, Might I suggest that We must capture the Racing Dogs as quickly as We can? Rufus: Yes... Part Two (Inside a restaurant...) Ice Cap: I can't believe it. First, We managed to capture Two of them, and then They escape... Desiree: But how will We re-locate those Cats? Slushy: Well, if this (pointing to Winter Mist) idiot didn't stop me, we would have been back home with the frozen members of the Unlucky Thirteen easily. (Winter Mist feels guilty.) Ice Cap: No. Don't blame Winter Mist. It's not Her fault The Two Cats escaped capture. Slushy: Well, what else am I supposed to do? Give her twenty dollars and say "Congratulations, you botched up our mission"? Ice Cap: Slush... Slushy: And another thing, why would she even stop me from giving those puppy killers a taste of their medicine? Ice Cap: Slush, Those Two Cats didn't kill anyone. Slushy: Oh no? Did you hear what that Murgatroyd monster did to his own father and people back in his timeline? I'm pretty sure those two cats are participants as well. Ice Cap: Just because The Emperor destroyed His Dad and His own followers, doesn't mean the Thirteen Cats are the same as Him. Slushy: What would you know about it? You have absolutely no idea what Desiree went through. (To Desiree) What do you think, Desiree? Is Winter Mist wrong for botching our mission? Is Ice Cap wrong for defending those monsters? Desiree: Well... Slushy: Yes? Desiree: You're accusing Ice Cap for a opinion. and You don't have enough evidence to prove Him wrong. besides, I saw the cats for the first time when He came to Your time. Slushy: Well, since you're from the future, you saw the Unlucky Thirteen kill people and dogs, correct? Desiree: What part of "I saw the Cats for the first time when He came to Your time", did You not understand? Radio: And in other news, Two Cats have taken over this Year's Alaskan Dog Race. Slushy: Out of my way! (Slushy leaves the restaurant and rushes off.) Radio: and So, the Cats have demanded $5,000 for the safe return of the dogs. $500 for each Racing Dog. They said that If We don't comply with their demands, They'll be sent to a remote area where it's hot. Slushy: I'll stop those puppy killers in their tracks! Desiree: Slush, control Yourself! (Slushy is no longer in sight as she is reaching the site of the Race.) Slushy: Show Yourself, you little brats! come face Me, if You're not fraidy cats! (She breathes ice and conjures up a giant icicle. Rufus and Rita come out.) Rufus: Who is a fraidy cat, Chilly? Slushy: It's Slushy! And this icicle I have is a melee weapon. Come on, you delusional cats! Fight me! Rita: There will be no Fight. unless there's Snowballs in it. You and a friend can face against Us. after 3 minutes, the team that gets hit the least amount of times wins. meaning No Technology, No Weapons, No Cheating. Slushy: Wait a minute. Didn't you say that you don't use projectile weapons. Snowballs are projectile weapons. Isn't that bending the rules? Wow. Not only are you two delusional, but you're also hypocritical. Rufus: If We want Your opinion, We'll ask for it! Rita: besides, You cheated when You tried to capture Us with that accursed Freeze Ray and without facing Us properly. Slushy: There you go again! Being hypocritical! Besides, didn't you two kill people and dogs back in your timeline. If that's the case, you're no better than me. As a matter of fact, you're even worse. I haven't done anything wrong. And I would have fought you with my fists if it weren't for that stupid dog back there. Rita: You're not talking Cents. Rufus: (Thinking out loud) There she goes again, screaming like she won't listen to reason. but I know a way to shut her up. (Throws a normal snowball at Slushy) Are We here to have a snowball Fight or jabber like You're unreasonable? and if You try to Freeze Me again, You'll be sorry. Slushy: (Makes a giant snowball) I am not unreasonable. You two are for killing others to achieve your master's goal. So, stop drinking the hot sauce and FIGHT! Desiree: Slushy, control Yourself! If We must go with their idea of a Snowball fight, We must comply. just to save the Racing Dogs. Slushy: Okay then. YOU and the idiot go into the snowball fight while I find the racing dogs. I don't need that idiot to interfere. Rufus: and if any of You try to locate the Dogs, I'll drench them in this Hottub. (to TV Screen) the second You try to stop the game or approach the Dogs, The Dogs'll overheat. Slushy: You stupid, delusional monsters! Desiree: Slush, please! Rita: (Thinking) I hope Rufus doesn't use that Battery, out of desperation if He uses it... Rufus: and Since You sticked with the Human and Kitten, the game will begin... Now. Slushy: I told you before, you uneducated cat. I... am.. a.. (Throw snowballs at Rufus and Rita wildly) MINK! Rufus: Those thrown by You don't count. This is a two-on-two game. Slushy: (To Ice Cap) You better not lose. (Slushy storms off as Rita actives a Jukebox and plays Video Game Boss Music.) Sasha: Where did they get the jukebox? Ice Cap: It's a cartoon. where else would We get Music? (Ice Cap makes a giant snowball.) Ice Cap: One giant snowball comin' at you! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's